The present invention relates to a water-sealing switch structure of wall-type faucet, in which when the water is switched to discharge from a sprinkler, no leakage will take place at the spout of the faucet. In addition, when shutting off the water supply, the pull rod on the main body of the faucet will automatically fall down to facilitate use.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wall-type faucet including a main body 10, a pull rod 20, a water sealing seat 30 and a water sealing ring 40. A front end of the main body 10 is formed with a downward spout 11. An inner rear side of the spout 11 is disposed with a close wall 12 formed with a water outlet 13. A left and a right sides of the spout 11 are respectively disposed with two restricting plates 14. A top edge of inner front side of the spout 11 is disposed with a guide post 15 formed with a through hole 151 passing through the top face of the spout 11. An upper end of the pull rod 20 is disposed with an enlarged head section 21. A bottom face of the head section 21 is fitted with a washer 22. A lower end of the pull rod 20 is disposed with a tapered conic post 23. An upper side of the conic post 23 is formed with small diameter engaging section 24. A lower end of front side of the water sealing seat 30 has a projecting U-shaped engaging seat 31. A rear side thereof is disposed with a projecting ring 32. The water sealing ring 40 is formed with a central circular hole 41. A front side of the water seating ring 40 is formed with a flange 42 with even thickness defining a cavity 43.
When assembled, the water sealing ring 40 is fitted into the projecting ring 32 of the water sealing seat 30. The water sealing seat 30 is Placed between the close face 12 and restricting plates 14 in the spout 11. Then the pull rod 20 is downward fitted into the through hole 151 of the guide post 15. The conic post 23 of the pull rod 20 presses and passes through the U-shaped engaging seat 31 of the water sealing seat 90 with the small diameter engaging section 24 engaged with the U-shaped engaging seat 31 to complete the assembly.
Some shortcomings exist in the above arrangement as follows:
1. When the water is switched to discharge from a sprinkler (referring to FIG. 2 which is a sectional assembled view of the conventional device in a sealed state), the pull rod 20 is pulled upward to drive the water sealing seat 30 and align the the water sealing ring 40 therein with the water outlet 13. At this time, the water flows from the water outlet 13 through the circular hole 41 of the water sealing ring 40 into the cavity 43. The water impacts the rear side and the periphery thereof to compress the water sealing ring 40, whereby the rear face of the water sealing ring 40 is pressed against the peripheral close face 12 of the water outlet 13. Also, the flange 42 of the water sealing ring 40 is expanded to abut against the inner periphery of the projecting ring 32 of the water sealing seat 30 so as to sealedly shut off the water. However, the flange 42 of the water sealing ring 40 has even thickness so that the water sealing ring 40 can be hardly deformed and expanded to entirely sealedly attach to the periphery of the projecting ring 32 of the water sealing seat 30. Therefore, leakage often takes place. In addition, when the water compresses the water sealing ring 40 to make the same attach to the periphery of the water outlet 13, the water sealing ring 40 contacts with the periphery of the water outlet 13 by a large area. Therefore, the attaching force is relatively small so that an entirely sealing effect can be hardly achieved. As a result, leakage will take place.
2. When shutting off the water supply, the main body 10 of the faucet is still saturated and the cavity 43 of the water sealing ring 40 is still filled up with water. Under such circumstance, the pull rod 20 can hardly smoothly fall down and must be depressed by hand so as to restore its home position. This causes inconvenience in use.